


Ailing

by earth_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Requited but unfullfilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a cold one on me, mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ailing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea Ii had after having a discussion with a friend of mine about men (particularly British men) and public displays of affection. There is absolutely no offense meant by this; some people, men and women, are more open about PDAs than others. I also really liked the idea of the mirrored voices.

_Hold me._

I'll never say the words aloud though I long to.

I imagine if I could just muster the courage to ask that Harry would wrap his arms around me and pull me close, maybe even stroke my hair.

But I don't have that kind of courage because asking for it would mean admitting that I'm weak, that I need to be babied and petted like a child.

Or worse, that I need to be cuddled like a girl.

Girls cuddle and coo, men slap each other on the back and buy you a pint.

Men do not cuddle.

I have enough self-doubt, thank you very much; I don't need the added stress of having my masculinity called into question, especially by my brave and heroic best friend.

So I grin and punch him on the arm, and say, "Thanks, mate" when he hands me a fresh beer.

And I shiver just the tiniest bit when his fingers brush against mine as I take my refilled mug from his hand.

\--

_Hold me._

I'd give anything if I could actually give voice to my wishes.

I bet Ron would clutch me tight to his chest if I was ever brave enough to ask it of him; he might even stroke his hands up and down my spine.

But I don't have that kind of bravery because asking for it would show vulnerability and neediness, and make me look like a scared little boy.

Or worse, like a girl that needed to be reassured of her worth.

Girls hold hands and have heart to heart talks, men clap each other on the shoulder and pour you a cold one.

Men do not hold hands.

I have enough self-doubt, thank you very much; I don't need the added stress of having my masculinity called into question, especially by my stalwart and loyal best friend.

So I smirk and cuff him round the head, and say, "Here ya go, mate" when I hand him a fresh beer.

And I tremble just the slightest bit when my fingers brush against his as I pass him his refilled mug.


End file.
